


Trap

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2019 [16]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Gen, He needs a win guys, crossposted from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: It was obvious it was a trap. Correction: it was pathetically obvious it was a trap. Only an utter moron would look at the current setup and not immediately think 'trap.'
Series: Dannymay 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	Trap

It was obvious it was a trap. Correction: it was _pathetically_ obvious it was a trap. Only an utter moron would look at the current setup and not immediately think 'trap.'

For one thing, the 'bait' was lying directly in the middle of the street. Then, the street, and all nearby cross-streets, had been cordoned off for nonexistent construction, and there were a number of large, white, unmarked vans arrayed on said street. Finally, all the windows with line of sight to the bait had mysteriously acquired identical, band-new sets of white blinds.

Given this data, you could come up with two coroollaries.

1) The GIW, also known as the Guys in White due to their sartorial choices and the true meaning of the acronym being classified, was full of utter morons.

2) Danny was _also_ and utter moron, because he was about to fall for the trap _despite_ seeing it for what it was.

Why would he do something so monumentally stupid? Well, it turned out that the 'bait' was, in fact, a seriously injured ghost. Ignoring her as she bled ectoplasm onto the asphalt was not something he could do.

He also couldn't spend too much longer waiting, trying to plan, because sooner, rather than later, the GIW would notice him floating up above the street, and they had those flying scooter things. Also, jets. Also, long range weapons. Also, he was worried that the woman would bleed out. Ghosts were harder to permanently damage, harder to damage at all, but Danny's understanding was they were prone to sudden cessation of existence if they accumulated too much damage, more so than humans.

He chewed his lip. It was just so _obvious._ Not just that this was a trap, but that it was a trap for him, for Phantom, specifically. They probably had all sorts of things set up down there, again, for Phantom specifically.

For _Phantom_ specifically. Not Danny. That could be it.

He flew, invisible, to a place just outside of the obvious cordon. After checking the area invisibly, ad making sure there were no GIW agents immediately nearby, he returned to human form. Still invisible, he walked to the first construction sign, and hid behind a narrow tree. There was one of those white vans parked there.

The GIW probably had machines that could detect ghost energy, but he didn't know how good they were. Most detectors couldn't pick him up when he was in human form, but some, like his parents, could. Especially when he was using his powers.

What if he could get a distraction? He could ask Jazz, Sam, or Tucker. They'd probably, almost certainly, help, but he didn't want to put them in the position of being in trouble with the GIW. The GIW were scary.

Maybe... Maybe he could get a duplicate? He'd just need one, and it wouldn't have to use too many powers, just enough to get the GIW focused on it, instead of on anything human him might be doing.

But making duplicates was hard. Still, nothing ventured nothing gained. He backed off. He would have to be in ghost form to make a duplicate, and he didn't want to switch again here. He got back to the secluded spot, checked for agents again, and went ghost. He dropped his invisibility. He could do this. He could duplicate. He just had to do one, get one duplicate.

His body went liquid and malleable. It stretched at the shoulders, rippled, and _split._

Danny blinked with four sets of eyes, two staring into two. Then he smiled. He had done it. He was hardly ever able to do it! He circled himself. Yeah. That looked good. That would pass as him. He switched his original body back to human.

"You think you can handle them all for a few minutes?" asked Danny, unnecessarily.

"Yep. Ready for whenever they notice me."

"Gotcha."

Danny, both of him, re-assumed his invisibility, and went back down to the road. Ghost Danny went ahead of human Danny. If the GIW could pick up his ectosignature, they'd pick up the duplicate first. And, as the duplicate drew level with that first car, they did.

As Danny had more than half expected, the doors of the van rolled back, and a plethora of large, unwieldy weapons emerged. The duplicate zoomed off, trying to make it look like he was going towards the woman. The agents ran after him, and the windows opening onto the street shattered as the agents in the buildings opened fire.

The real Danny followed a safe distance after. The agents were shooting so much ectoplasm that the sidewalk was starting to glow. There was no way he was going to show up on their detectors like this.

He waited a bit longer for his duplicate to fly off, drawing away most, though not all, of the agents. Still invisible, he walked to the woman, eyes carefully on the ground. He wasn't sure what he was looking for. Tripwires, maybe. Ectoplasmic mines. Chalk circles with runes. Whatever.

He actually spotted all of those. The chalk circles were the wrong kind. The ectoplasmic mines were poorly hidden. Most of the tripwires had been tripped by poorly-aimed blasts from ecto-weapons. He got to the woman and stopped.

If he had been in charge of this, he would have put the biggest, best trap on the woman herself. Then again, if he had been in charge of a trap like this, he wouldn't have sprung it so early. He checked the woman over. He couldn't see anything attached to her directly, but he could see that she was starting to melt, which was _not_ good. He couldn't wait any longer. _She_ couldn't wait any longer.

He backed up as far as he could possibly go and still have the Fenton Thermos reach her, then he aimed the mouth at her and pressed the button. He turned and ran immediately.

It took way longer than it should have for the GIW to notice that their bait was missing. By that point, Danny was already out of the trap.


End file.
